Blood and Lust
by QueenKaila
Summary: AU OOC B/V What happens when two evils become infatuated with each other? Takes place around the time Nappa and Vegeta show up for the first time on Earth. Violence/Swearing/Sex
1. The Begining of the End

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z, many thanks to Akira Toriyama for his iconic stories and characters.

* * *

Panting, gasping for more, Bulma licked her lips only to taste blood. Her eyes widened, chills went down her spine and all of her senses went wild. It was not her blood, no; her blood did not taste this delicious. Every ounce of her being wanted more. More violence, more control…more bloodshed.

Now staring down at the lifeless corpse once named Yamcha, she smirked. Why did he have to push her? She had lost her desire for him and he was not happy about that, however she didn't think it would push him enough to try and rape her. She was entirely wrong about that.

"Thank you", she said as she spit down on his face, "Without you forcing yourself onto me, I wouldn't have found out my love for blood."

She was enticed by this newfound exhilaration, proud and wanting to scream in glory. Then she wondered if this is what felt like for the Saiyans. Goku was different as he was brought up here on Earth, but she saw the light in his eyes when he fought. No, Goku wouldn't understand this, she had just murdered one of his friends but then again, Yamcha did just try to rape her. The only other Saiyan she had met was Radditz. Were the rest of the Saiyans like him? She'd find out when they arrived in about 3 months.

Damn, she had to tell someone what happened, not because it was wrong, but to gloat. The evil inside her was now taking control. Piccolo! He was cruel and a murderer! She knew he was training Gohan; maybe he could train her too. Instantly she darted up in the midnight skies and took off towards him.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach him. She landed in front of Piccolo as he looked at her with disgust.

"What could you possibly want?" he shouted at her, sensing something was different. How did she fly here he wondered.

Glaring at him now she raised her voice, "You green prick, I want you to train me! I just murdered Yamcha and it felt wonderful, now I want to maximize my capabilities."

Piccolo formed a sweat bead instantly. *She what? She must be lying!* The whole time he's seen her she has been nothing but a stuck up, rich, bitch who always screams and runs away at the sight of trouble.

He thought about this before replying, "Where did you gain the strength to murder him?"

Then it hit her. Where did she get the strength to do this? She stood there, searching for a memory inside her mind.

"Well?" Piccolo screamed.

Inside her head she felt a sting. Something had happened to her she just needed to remember. It was like the memory was being blocked. She felt a twinge in her neck and pressed her hand against it. Her eyes widened. Bite marks? Were the hell did she get those? This has something to do with it!

"Look! I don't know! All I do know is I killed him, I feel stronger than ever and I want to train!" she spat at him. "Here, this is all I could find that may or may not explain it; I have no idea where it came from though." She showed him the bite mark.

His eyes narrowed, focusing on her neck. He gasped and took a step back as sweat formed on his brow. *It couldn't be…has she really been marked by the devil himself?* He had heard of legends before while training in Europe about demons feeding on the innocent only to turn them into monsters, but did vampires actually exist?

Great he thought to himself, *not only do I have a little Saiyan on my hands who turns into a monkey at the full moon, but also a newly born vampire.*

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? YOU KNOW SOMETHING, TELL ME NOW!" Bulma felt on edge and pissed off from Piccolos startled look.

He began to reply, "Retrace your steps and tell me all that happened leading up to you visiting me here."

Irritation was in her voice as she spoke, "I remember leaving Capsule Corp, meeting Yamcha at the club…that pig tried feeling me up on the dance floor. I was distraught and ran out into the alley." Her mind went blank. "I can't recall why I passed out but then I awoke with Yamcha standing over me. He picked me up by my neck and said, 'See someone already got to you first, but I don't mind sloppy seconds.' He then tried forcing himself on me, my vision went red. Next thing I know I had his blood on my lips and his lifeless body was on the ground. I felt intoxicated!"

Piccolo was unnerved by this, his theory was correct.

"Listen, you confirmed what I feared. You were bit by a vampire. I don't know why it happened, he must have sensed your fear, but now we must get you to control yourself. Legend has it vampires are ruthless demons who feed on others to gain more strength. They are not your stereotypical movie version vampires either. Vampires do not cower in front of the sun; they are not afraid of crucifixes or garlic and cannot simply be killed by a stake through the heart. You are now an immortal."

Bulma was taken aback. She pondered this and then a huge smirk crept up onto her face.

"Do not take this lightly Bulma!" Piccolo shouted. "We must make sure you can control yourself or you will destroy the ones you care about. Normally your master should teach you how to feed and control yourself but it seems he abandoned you as quickly as he made you."

Bulmas head was swimming. Her heart was split 50/50 now. She did still care for her friends and family, however all she could think about right now was blood. Sweet, warm and thick blood.

"I'm hungry", she said with a lustful voice, smirking at Piccolo.

"Quiet! You need to focus. You will get one thing straight; you will not feed on me, your friends or your family. Try and focus your hunger on others, preferably scumbags. Or try feeding on an animal. Whatever you do, make sure they are dead. If you leave them alive and they taste you, we will have another newborn on our hands." He stared at Bulma trying to decipher what was going on in her head.

Smiling at this suggestion, Bulma flew back into the city for a little feast.


	2. Control

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does.

* * *

A few months has passed since the incident. Bulma was now finally taking control of herself after a couple of weeks overindulging on the blood of the homeless, inmates and her favorite, pushy men from the clubs. How she loved seeing them look so confident going against a helpless woman and then crushing their cockiness with her power. She of course fed on any witnesses as well, didn't need anyone to know that the daughter of the Briefs' is a blood hungry vampire.

Piccolo had been helping her focus. He showed her exercises in meditation to control the urges she had. Once she had that mastered she could finally visit her family and friends. He had also been helping her develop her new powers. Every vampire is not alike, and the stronger they become, the more their powers are unlocked. When she was reborn the super strength and flying were already there, but she had just begun to master mind reading.

Punch, punch, kick, punch…Piccolo was sweating. *This is incredible; she is just as strong as I am. Her control is much better, she is more focused. Hell, she would be a good asset to have when the Saiyans arrive in a month.*

Of course Bulma heard this. She wasn't prying; she couldn't keep the thoughts out all the time…not yet.

"I will gladly help with the Saiyans! I need a chance to show off my powers! So, you think I am more focused, focused enough to see my friends and family yet?"

Piccolo was irritated, "How many times do I have to tell you to keep out of my head? For that I say you have another month to go."

Gohan spoke directly at Piccolo, "Aww, come on Piccolo, she's been training really hard. You finally let me around her so you must believe she has control now." Gohan smiled ear to ear at Bulma and she nodded in agreement.

Piccolo shot a glare at Gohan. "You do realize that if she goes you are still stuck with me for another month, so I would watch my mouth if I were you!" *I guess it would be good to let her go that way I can focus on training Gohan without any other distractions.*

"Fine, go see your family, but remember we are fighting the Saiyans in just a months' time!" Before he could turn around to look at her she was gone. He sighed, turned to Gohan and said "Well are you just going to stand there or are we going to train?"

* * *

The kitchen door creaked open which made Dr. Briefs jump, spilling his coffee onto the table. His wife screamed in joy. "Sweetheart you are back!" running towards Bulma and hugging her. She then pulled away to gasp. She had now noticed the change in her daughters' demeanor. She looked even more beautiful, like a porcelain doll, with one exception…her eyes. They were red as rubies. Yes those eyes were not the blue she remembered them to be. *What on Earth happened to her? She looks better than she did when she left, but what is wrong with her eyes?*

Bulma was reading her thoughts like an open book. She knew she had to tell them but how?

"I trust you received the letter I sent you letting you know I was well?" Bulma smiled as her mother nodded her head up and down. "Good, I didn't want a search team sent after me, but I couldn't return home without it being safe for you."

"Safe? What's going on Bulma?" spoke Dr. Briefs this time.

Bulma went over her whole story about Yamcha, being turned and Piccolo training her and even helping with the Saiyans. Her parents just sat without moving listening to her intently, mesmerized.

"Well, this is quite the story dear," Dr. Briefs said comforting her "no matter what your mother and I will love you for who you are."

If Bulma could cry she probably would have. She hugged them both and simply said "Thanks."

She was getting hungry, she had eaten before she had gotten there but her appetite was insatiable. If she stayed much longer she would start losing control. She couldn't risk her family. Realizing this she bid her parents farewell for now, promising to return soon and went out to feed.

* * *

He was running as fast as he could, thinking he outsmarted her when he suddenly ran into something hard. Coming to his senses he gasped as he saw it was her, the blue-haired devil. *Why did she have to see him trying to fuck that damn bitch on the rooftop? Would have never happened if he would she would have just consented.*

"I saw you because I can fly and you would have failed anyways because you are an idiot." Bulma was glowing; she loved the thrill of the hunt.

He looked at her confused, he didn't say anything. *How did she know what I was thinking?*

"Because I can read your thoughts, you bastard!" She picked him up by the throat and ripped into his flesh. The warmth of his blood was burning her on the inside, only exciting her even more. "See you in Hell!" she said seductively as his body went limp.

She stood there, covered in blood, smiling. This is what she lived for now.


	3. Arrival of the Saiyans

Disclamer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama, thank you.

* * *

Another month had gone by so quickly Bulma could hardly believe it. She had put her science knowledge to use and built a gravity machine for her to train in. She wanted to become stronger not letting her vampire powers being good enough for her. Ki was something she learnt to control. It was not the Ki Goku or Gohan had summoned, it was different, darker.

"KA-ME-HAA-MEE-HAAAAA" The purple energy blasted through the fighting bot she was in combat with.

Yes, she was strong, very strong. She wondered how she compared to Goku, but she didn't have to wait long, he'd be here soon. Today is the day the Saiyans are supposed to land.

With that thought Bulma went to shower and put on her new fighting clothes then took off to meet up with the others.

* * *

Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Gohan were all gathered, sensing the Saiyans' energies getting close to Earth.

Finally the pods crashed into the ground and began to open. A tall muscled man with a round, shaved head came out of one. He stretched his hands up high and laughed. "Ah, Prince Vegeta it feels so nice to stretch. My…"

"WOULD YOU CAN IT NAPPA? You've been talking non-stop since we left!" shouted a shorter man who was also extremely sculpted, he however had black hair that stood up high, almost flame like.

"Great!" Krillin said. "We were expecting Saiyans and got a bromance in distress instead."

Nappa screamed, "Vegeta, did you just hear what he said about us? I'm going to rip his bald head off!"

"Yes you idiot, I'm not deaf!" Vegeta retorted, "Look who is calling someone else bald, cue ball."

The Z fighters were looking at each other, extremely confused. Surely the Saiyans didn't come here to bicker with each other. They all knew they were here for the dragon balls.

Piccolo decided to interrupt. "You have once chance, turn around, and get back in your ships and leave!"

"Highly unlikely" Vegeta said simply.

Nappa was infuriated and decided to take the first shot and he was going after the baldy. Krillin was taken by surprise. His face was kicked so hard he went flying into the mountain behind him. Tien and Chiaotzu angry about the surprise attack on Krillin charged after Nappa only to be knocked back into the ground.

Vegeta just sat on a rock, watching the Earthlings try to put up a fight.

Nappa sent a blast towards Gohan and he froze, scared and unable to think. Piccolo darted in front of him and took the hit, dropping to his knees screaming out in pain. Gohan bent down beside him, trying to help but Piccolo just pushed him away and said "Go home to your mom if you can't fight." He stood up and joined the others who were injured as bad as he was, if not worse.

"Goku, where are you?" Krillin said.

Vegeta stood up, "Goku? Who is this Goku you speak of? The man who killed Radditz, you mean Kakarot?"

A maniacal laugh broke out. "Mwahahahahahaha"

The Z fighters, Nappa and Vegeta looked around…confused.

"Hey Vegeta, if it wasn't you laughing, then who?" Nappa asked tilting his head like a puppy dog. "Hey, Vegeta? Vegeta? VEGETA?"

It was no use Vegeta was staring up to the top of a mountain, mouth agape.

There stood Bulma, dressed in all black, low-cut tank, extremely short shorts and knee-high lace-up combat boots. Her long aqua blue hair was blowing in the wind and her blood colored eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun.

"Relying on Goku to save you again?" Bulma tisked at them, disappointed.

"BULMA!" Everyone shouted.

"What are you doing here? You go missing for months only to come here? Leave while you can." Krillin urged her, "These guys are too strong for us!"

"You can save it Krillin, they are too strong for you! Not me!" Bulma seemed annoyed. She hadn't seen them since before her change though, so she understood why he doubted her. She looked at Piccolo, he nodded towards her and said *be careful*.

"Prince Vegeta, you see this knockout! I don't know who she thinks she is, but I'll give her a piece of my mind, then my body." Nappa said eagerly. "Vegeta? Vegeta?"

"YOU WILL NOT!" Vegeta shouted. *Who is this woman? Why does she think she is better than any of these men? Fuck, she is sexy though, I will give her that. The scouter shows she barely has any power level. Damn, look at that confidence. Wait what am I saying? I am a Saiyan and will not lower myself to these emotions!*

"Bulma is the name Prince, don't wear it out. I think I'm better than these men because I am. If you aren't afraid of your emotions and my sexiness then come get some!" Smirking, she knew this would irritate him.

Vegetas' eyes widened. He knew he'd have to put up a wall against her mental invasion. Luckily Saiyans train for these types of things.

"That's the last time you get into my head woman!" he was pissed, but at the same time curious. "What makes you think you get a chance against me, the Prince of all Saiyans? Nappa, go, see if you can show this bitch how strong the Saiyan race really is."

Nappa took his stance, "Come on Princess, unless you're scared that is."

Bulma felt enraged and excited all at once. "Heh, you should be the one that's scared. I'm hungry." She licked her lips in anticipation. Crooking her head back she opened her mouth slightly and protruded her fangs.

"Fancy trick you have there, but I have news for you, it's going to take more than a bite to take me down!" Nappa then charged head first at Bulma.

Before he could see, she disappeared. He then felt a kick in his back. He turned to find her only to have his legs taken from under him. Nappa crashed onto the ground with a large thud. Bulma straddled Nappas' chest, then sat down onto his torso, leaned over and gazed into his eyes.

"You want me don't you?" She purred into his ear. Nappa nodded with acceptance, unable to focus on anything else, deep in a trance.

A scream was released from deep within Nappas' lungs as his neck seared from the touch of Bulmas' lips. He felt his life force being sapped by the shrew that sat atop him, powerless to stop her, he laid there in immobile. Blood was pouring from his jugular and Bulma sat there, eagerly sucking the crimson from him.

The Z fighters were speechless from the sight; they could not fathom what they had just witnessed.

Vegeta stood there in awe.


	4. Rough Enough?

Disclaimer: I didn't have anything to do with the creation of Dragonball Z, kudos to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

"What on Earth did you just do to him Bulma? That wasn't Human of you at all." Krillin spoke up.

Bulma roared, "Perhaps that's because I'm not Human anymore, did you think of that?" She then stood up and turned to Vegeta, trying to read his thoughts. *Why the hell can't I get a read on him? It was easy before to hear his thoughts, perhaps he wasn't lying when he said I wouldn't be able to get into his mind again.*

"Woman, what are you gawking at? If you think that weakling was even close to my power level at all you are sadly mistaken. You don't stand a chance against me!" Vegeta powered up, then lunged towards Bulma, kneeing her in the stomach.

Bulma let out a growl. "We will see about that you arrogant son of a bitch! You don't know what you are dealing with monkey man!" She raised her Ki, landing a fist into the Princes' gut.

"I can't believe it! Bulma is stronger than any of us here! She's got a lot of explaining to do after she's done beating the shit out of Vegeta." Krillin said with a smile.

Gohan spoke with concern, "I wonder if my dad is stronger, where is he? He wouldn't believe this sight unless he saw it himself."

"You're right Gohan, I wouldn't have believed it, but boy o boy, look at Bulma go! What strength she has! Her Ki is off, it seems darkness is surrounding her, but deep down I still sense the Bulma we know. Don't worry, if anything happens I can step in, no prob!" Goku said laughing lightheartedly.

"Dad! When did you get here? I didn't even feel your presence at all!" Gohan smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh, I just learned how to suppress my energy extremely well! I've been here for the past five minutes, didn't want to interrupt the show!" Goku stood there as the others nodded to him and moved their eyes back to the fight. Gohan gripped onto him, giving an enormous bear hug.

The Z fighters stood watching the pair entangle themselves into each other, throwing punches, landing kicks and exchanging energy blasts. They seemed to have the same determination, equal strength and most of all the same passion for bloodshed.

Bulma and Vegeta were face to face.

Infuriated, Vegeta screamed, "Woman, tell me, why is it that you are not bleeding? I am not a weakling and I know my punches should have drawn blood on a normal being, you don't even have a mark on you, what trickery is this?"

Bulma looked into his obsidian eyes, leaned into his ear and whispered sensually, "I am immortal, Prince. Must bother you because you desire the same, yet I have already obtained it without the use of the dragonballs." She pulled away only to have her arms latched onto by Vegeta, drawing her closer to him.

"How?" He said in a low voice, tightening his grip on her.

Vegeta had chills down his spine from just touching her, never had he felt this way before. Every fiber in his being told him that this woman was going to be the death of him. Her scent was intoxicating, the violence within her was electrifying, the beauty she radiated was immaculate and he wanted her all to himself. "Well woman, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" He smirked devilishly.

She stared directly into his eyes, trying to reach deep within his mind, only to be shut out. *Apparently glamouring him isn't going to work, but why? All the others had fell victim to my charm.* Bulma was lost in thought and was extremely intrigued by this dark, handsome, well chiseled Saiyan Prince.

"I dare you" hissed Bulma and without hesitation she smashed her forehead into his, making him loosen his grip on her.

Vegetas' reflexes kicked in as he used his full force, landing his foot into her jaw. He gained his equilibrium back and sent an energy blast into her stomach, then with both hands, hit her over the head forcing her into the ground. "See woman, you are no competition for me!" Vegeta said, laughing through his teeth. Within an instant his laugh changed to a gasp as Bulma was standing in front of him with her delicate looking hands around his neck.

Smirking up at him, she noticed he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth from one of her attacks. She leaned in and with her wicked tongue licked the trail of blood from Vegetas' chin all the way up to his pursed lips. She felt his body tense up. "Mmmmmm, royalty does taste better."

Vegeta gripped onto her hair and slammed his mouth into hers. Lips were crushing lips and their tongues eagerly explored the insides of each other's mouths. Bulma tightened her grip around his neck; Vegeta only pulled her hair harder as his other hand moved to her waist. Bulma pulled her face away, smirked then kneed Vegeta in the groin. He doubled over in pain but began laughing maniacally.

"Mwahaha hahaha, hahahaha, you think that's going to stop me?" Vegeta said with a cocky tone.

Grinning Bulma countered, "Now why would I stop our foreplay? Am I being too rough on you? I thought his Majesty could handle it, but perhaps I was wrong."

"Not at all, weakling. In fact, I was just beginning to wonder if you were even worth my time. I say you last no more than three minutes against me, the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said smugly.

Electricity was violently erupting from both bodies.

"Let's take this somewhere with less of an audience", Bulma sneered. She then turned to the group of men standing on the cliff and scornfully shouted, "Do not follow us if you fear for your own safety."

With that Bulma and Vegeta disappeared in a flash, off into the horizon.

"Well", Goku started, "I don't think those two are going to be back for a while, and by the time Bulma is done with him I don't think Vegeta will be much of a threat to us anymore." He then chimed in, "I dunno about the rest of you, but I sure am hungry!"


End file.
